Naruto Story Ideas
by Tyber Zahn
Summary: A little self explanatory, but what ever. Basically, a series of ideas in one shot format that I think could be interesting to read. So I'm putting them into this story so maybe they can be of use to someone.
1. Rebellion within Rebellion

Rebellion within Rebellion

**Konoha: Uchiha Clan Compound: One week before rebellion start**

" ! #$%^&* that Fugaku, he's going to get us all killed!" Kenshi says as he walks into an abandoned building. Kenshi isn't your average Uchiha Clan member, he was a veteran of the Third Shinobi World War and someone who cares greatly for his family, "I'm all for strengthening the clan, but not this way, if we rebel against the Leaf we'll be slaughtered!"

"But what can we do?" A younger looking teenage girl responds, "It's not as though we have many options." This girl is Hikari, Kenshi's daughter and a newly minted Chunin, "A majority of the clan is behind this idea, and those who aren't won't come forward."

Kenshi sighs, "I know, and that's what's troubling me. As long as Fugaku thinks the clan is unanimous in this, he's going to forward with this."

Hikari shakes her head, "Well, I know that my friends' families are against this, but that brings our number up to only twenty. Fugaku has at least two hundred behind him, not to mention anyone else he can talk into this, either from other families or from those who are simply skeptical. Either way, we don't stand a chance."

Kenshi nods, "Not to mention, I believe Itatchi has informed the Hokage about our actions."

"If the Hokage knows, then we might not even live to try and fight against the rebellion. We could be killed tonight for all we know." Hikari says in a depressed tone.

"Not if we provide him with an alternate solution." Kenshi and Hikari both turn with weapons ready to strike to see Mikoto standing in the doorway. Mikoto smiles softly, "I know that you weren't exactly expecting me, but I thought now would be as good a time to stop in as any."

Kenshi recovers his wits first, "Lady Mikoto, what can we do for you?"

Mikoto sobers almost instantly, "Stop pretending, I know you're not for the rebellion." Kenshi and Hikari tense upon mention and Mikoto sighs in exasperation, "Stop that, I'm against this as well. Fugaku is blinded by pride and not seeing that this rebellion is a disaster waiting to happen."

Kenshi nods once and both him and his relax their stances. He sighs, "What is this alternate solution you have Mikoto? I find it hard to believe that this solution is effective enough that it will prevent the wholesale slaughter of our clan."

Mikoto shrugs, "It should, it would involve giving up our pride though, so it would be a hard sell for most of the clan. Regrettably they think their pride as Uchiha is more important than the lives of them, their children and anyone they care about."

Kenshi sighs, "It was all the elders fault, all those old idiots care about is whatever power they can get their hands on and how that because we have the Sharingan we are sort of divine clan. And of course they spread that teaching throughout the younger generation."

Hikari shakes her head, "And Fugaku now thinks that Madara wasn't a traitor who went mad, but that he was betrayed by the Leaf by not being named Hokage and how we should rise up and take our rightful place as heads of the Leaf. Bull, Madara was a mad man who thought that the Uchiha were same Kami given gift and who was just pissed because no one would think about trusting the guy who stole his own brothers eyes."

Mikoto looks at the two, "I'm not going to lie. This won't be easy. Chances are, most of the clan will be labeled as traitors and killed, counted among that number may be us."

Kenshi and Hikari both look at each other then back at Mikoto and say in unison, "We're in."

**Konoha: Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was disturbed by what he was hearing, "So, they're speeding up their plans to this time next week?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, Fugaku refuses to back down. He's starting final preparations for the rebellion, if everything proceeds as they are now, he'll be ready by then." An ANBU with a Weasel mask reported, "Not to mentioning that he seems to be interested in Satsuki's relationship with Naruto, almost as though he intends to use her to bring the boy into his hands. I believe that that he thinks he can use Naruto's tenant as a weapon against the Leaf."

Hiruzen sighed and then got up and walked to the window overlooking the village, "Itatchi, what do you think I should do? Danzo and the others are pressuring for me to strike now and simply obliterate the Uchiha clan."

The now revealed Itatchi glanced out the window, "Protect the village, that's all we can do."

Hiruzen nodded, "You're right. I'm giving you permission to…" He was cut off by a knock at his door. He motions for Itatchi to hide which said ANBU does in a quick burst of speed. He sits back down and looks at the door, "Come in." Who walks through the door surprises him, "Ah, Mikoto, Kenshi, Hikari, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mikoto takes a deep breath in order to steel herself for what she's about to say, "Lord Hokage, I'd like to report a crime, specifically treason."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow, "And who has, or is, committing this crime?"

Mikoto looks him in the eye and says without flinching, "My clan."

**AN:** Well, what do you think? And before you get annoyed by me using two OC's, they're throw away characters. Filler characters, I don't intend for them to be anything more than that. Use them if you will, or simply just use your own. They're not main characters, just convenient characters for me to use for the purpose of having some type of meeting of Anti-Rebellion Uchiha.

Okay, enough of my rambling. Anyone interested in taking this idea up, PM for more details me or visit my forum that has the same name as this story.


	2. Protection of a Kitsune

Protection of a Kitsune

**AN:** Same rules as last time, if you're interested head over to my forum that has the same name as this story, review expressing interest or send me a PM for more details. And to clear up any confusion from last chapter, Satsuki is a female Sasuke, not an OC. On a separate note, do you know how hard it is to write a twisted character?! Fairly hard, unless you have a good template to base him on, also, this story is going to rated M, a first for me.

**Konoha: Civilian Council Chambers: five years after the Kyuubi attack**

"You're absolutely sure this will work Toshi?" A relatively sleazy looking man stated. This man was Kenshi, (no relation to the Uchiha clan member of the same name) head of one of the biggest mercantile groups in the village, member of the Civilian Council and someone who'd readily sell his mother, sister or daughter if the price was right.

"Of course I'm sure this work, it's in the village charter, no matter what he says the Hokage can't deny us now. By the end of the day, that demon brat will be dead and there won't be a thing anyone can do about it." Toshi replied with an evil grin on his face. This is Toshi, the head of out of village trade and a self proclaimed expert of village law. He's a guy who'd willingly send someone into "service" or some other "work" with a smile if he'd make any considerably profit on it.

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was dealing with the bane of all Kage's, paperwork when a knock on his door brought his attention to his secretary, "Yes Hikari?"

The aforementioned Hikari opened the door revealing a woman in her late twenties, "Lord Hokage, representatives Toshi and Kenshi are here, they say it's urgent."

Hiruzen sighed, 'Those two are the biggest pain in my ! #$%^&* on the whole council, even Danzo is not as annoying as those two.' Hiruzen thought to himself with a grimace before looking at Hikari, "Send them in."

Hikari bowed, "Yes my lord." She said before walking out.

Not ten seconds later the two representatives walked in with Toshi speaking first, "I'll get right to point 'Lord Hokage'," Those last two words were filled so much mockery and disdain that Hiruzen inwardly twitched, "We need to do something about that demo-, I mean 'Naruto'." Unlike when he was addressing Hiruzen, when he said Naruto's name, it was filled with quite a hefty dose of venom.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "Toshi, I've made my stance on your idea of "doing something" quite clear."

Toshi smiled in an 'I've got you and there's nothing you can do about it' type way, "I didn't say you had a choice, the child will be killed."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Toshi's grin never left his face, "There's a piece of the village charter I found, it states if the Hokage is not acting rationally about a problem, the council is allowed to override his authority and act on their own. In other words, you can't stop us."

Hiruzen suddenly paled and slammed his hands on his desk, "You wouldn't, he's just a child, he doesn't even know of his burden!"

Toshi shook his head, "Honestly Lord Hokage, the fact you see him as a boy is the problem, you're clinging to the false hope that the "burden" hasn't taken over him yet. His execution will be scheduled for this evening, I'd hate for you to miss it." Toshi finished with a mad grin before leaving the office with Kenshi in tow.

Hiruzen sat down in his seat shaking and fighting back sobs, "Naruto, Minato, Kushina, I've failed you."

**Village Square: 5:00 PM**

'Why am I here, I didn't do anything wrong did I?' a chained Naruto thought as he was placed in the center of the Square.

'Time to die Demon, I hope you burn!' Toshi thought with glee and a sadistic/psychotic smile as he spun to face the villagers who'd gathered around, "Fellow citizens of Konoha, I present to you the demon who's plagued our village for too long!" He finished with a flourish while pointing at Naruto while never losing his insane smile.

While Toshi was talking, Naruto broke even more inside, 'Why do they always say that, I'm not a demon…' He thought to himself with tears forming in his eyes.

Toshi then took out a katana that he had acquired from a trade from a merchant who hailed from Iwa, "And today, I end the demons life forever!" With those final words, he plunged the blade into Naruto's heart, killing almost instantly, or so everyone thought. Nearly all present started cheering as Naruto slumped over, blood pouring out of his chest.

Naruto's eyes went wide as his world exploded in pain, 'But I'm not a…' was his final thought before his world faded into a bright crimson.

Toshi started cackling, "Finally, the demon is dead!" He yelled out, but right after he turned back to face the crowd, a bright crimson light engulfed Naruto's body, blocking him from view, "What the hell is this?!" Toshi yelled out in disbelief.

As the light cleared, two figures were visible; one was obviously Naruto, while the other looked to be a young woman at first glance. As the light fully dissipated, Naruto was fully healed and the woman was revealed to be a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, her crimson hair reached down to mid back while her clothes would have placed her as a princess or some other kind of royalty. However her most prominent features were the whisker marks in her cheeks, slitted red eyes, two red fox ears on top of her head and nine crimson fox tails behind her.

Toshi seethed with rage, how dare that brat still be alive and that woman, it had to be an illusion conjured by the brat to protect himself, "You brat, I don't know what you did, but now you'll die!" He yelled as he picked the katana back up and rushed at Naruto.

The woman glanced at Toshi, "Perish." She stated as she raised her hand and unleashed a blast of demonic chakra. Demonic chakra doesn't interact well with human bodies if they're not used to the exposure, upon contact Toshi's body starting experiencing catastrophic organ failure, everything to bursting organs to the organs completely melting. As he fell, blood starting pouring out of his body any way it could, his body basically fell apart from the inside. Needless to say, Toshi make it very close to Naruto. The woman turned to crowd, and simply said, "Anyone else want to try hurting my Kit?"

**AN:** Kenshi and Toshi are pointless characters, plain and simple. Keep them or toss them, your choice. Also, I based Toshi around a High School DXD character named Freed; I'd recommend following that profile, it makes him interesting and to be honest, his script kind of wrote itself…

Hikari is basically a stereotypical kind secretary, replace her however you wish or keep, I don't care.

Also, I may or may not continue this particular idea, on the off chance that I do, the rules above still apply. And if I do, don't expect it to be for a while. I start College on the seventh of this month (January), so I may not get around to it when I'd like.

If you're wondering why I'm doing this, and by this, I mean writing these short stories and posting them when there's already something on a forum. I know I said it's to help people, and you're half right. I'm doing this not only for you, but for myself. When I posted a list (which is against the rules, not that I remembered at the time) of story ideas and a few rules and such, within twenty four hours I was contacted by a member of Critics United. I was okay in taking it down, but the way he approached me made it sound like I was trying to sneak one by the moderators or being malicious. I wasn't, if he had simply asked me to take it down I would have done it in a heartbeat. So to end this rant/AN, I'll say this, to the guy who contacted me (you know who you are) there's **nothing** that's breaking the rules here.


	3. Ninja of the Hunt

Ninja of the Hunt

**AN:** This idea came to me somewhat randomly, so it's not on the forums yet. This is Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover one shot, you were forewarned!

If you're interested, you'll have to PM me. Also, I'm not going to going to use Zoë's Shakespearian style of speech, too much trouble. And the "Ye Olde English" gets on my nerves _**fast**_.

**Yellow Stone National Park: three years before "Breaking the Titans Curse"**

"Milady, we've found something, odd."

A girl that looks to be about twelve years old glanced at her addresser, "What do you mean odd Zoë? We've been here before."

Zoë nodded, "That's why I'm saying its odd Lady Artemis, and I've never seen this in all of the times we've been here."

Artemis nodded, "I suppose we could investigate, see if there's something new to hunt. Be it _man_ or beast." Artemis said the term "man" with considerable amount venom. She turned to look at Zoë, "Gather the Hunt, we have a new target.

Zoë nodded with a pleased expression of the potential prey and went to gather the Hunt.

**Yellow Stone National Park: Southern end**

"You're right, this is new." Artemis said to Zoë as she overlooked what appeared to be a massive crater with a large stone in the center of it. But the oddest thing about it was the fact that most of the crater was covered by what looked to be black writing in a language that confused everyone present. Artemis looked to the Hunt, "And ideas as to what made this?"

Another hunter, Phoebe shook her head, "None, it's not from a weapon or from natural means. It has to be from something that was powerful enough to punch this deep, but controlled enough to not annihilate everything in the nearby area."

Artemis nodded, "In other words, a god or Titan."

Zoë shrugged, "Or from something not from this world or time." At a glance from Artemis, Zoë elaborated, "Some of the Titans and Primordial's have the power to warp space and time to an extent correct? Isn't it possible that one of them caused this?"

After that potential bombshell, a series of bright flash from the core of the crater caught the attention of the entire Hunt, "Hunters, ready!" Zoë called out as she and the rest of the hunt took aim at the core.

After flashes ended, a boy who looked to be maybe seventeen stood at the center of the crater. Some of the more defining features were his spiky blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek, giving him an almost feral appearance. He was wearing what looked to be an orange track suit that had black stripes going from the neck, down the tops and down the center of the suit.

Artemis called out to him, "Who are you?!"

The boy looked at her and tilted his head in confusion.

Zoë then yelled, "Boy! Answer us!"

The boy then glanced at Zoë and the other members of the Hunt and replied in a language that none of the girls and the goddess understood, "Who are you and where am I?"

The Hunt collectively blinked and looked at each other, which caused the boy to chuckle lightly, "Was it something I said?"

Artemis looked at the boy in annoyance, "Speak English boy, you're not making any sense."

The boy blinked, "Uh, I have no idea what you're saying." He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Naruto, what is yours?"

Zoë sent the newly known Naruto a wary glance, "Your name is Naruto?"

Naruto nodded emphatically, "Yes!"

Artemis sighed, "I'll take that as a yes." She then lightly glared at Naruto, "It seems as though taking you to Olympus would be moot, since you wouldn't know what they were saying anyway."

Naruto looked at Artemis with a put off expression, "Look lady, speak in a language I understand already. This is getting old really fast. And those arrows you're aiming at me is not helping."

As though knowing her lady was insulted, Phoebe yelled out, "Look boy, speak English or else I show you what a daughter of Ares can do!"

Naruto's head snapped toward Phoebe, "If you're picking a fight, you've got one!" He put his hands into a cross symbol, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The crater was filled with smoke and when the smoke cleared most of the crater was filled with copies of Naruto.

Zoë turned to look at Phoebe with a deadpan stare, "You just had to pick a fight with him didn't you?" Phoebe had the grace to look sheepish.

Artemis glared at the copies until she found what she thought was the real one, "All of my hate."

The copy recoiled from the glare and turned back into smoke.

The real Naruto glared at Artemis, "What did you do that for; my clone didn't do anything to you!" Artemis turned her glare on Naruto when she saw which of the many Naruto's the original was. He kept up the glare until Artemis looked away in a huff, "I'm sorry that I don't understand you, but I can't understand what you're saying and until I do, we're stuck."

Artemis looked back at the real Naruto and sighed, "I'm guessing you're apologizing due to the look you're giving us, but even if you are, I can't tell." She lowered her head, "It can't be helped. You will need to come with us until we can either find a translator, or you learn English."

Zoë looked at her mistress appalled, "But milady!"

"He's far too powerful to let loose, and I can sense some godly blood in him, so he's in our jurisdiction." Artemis cut her off, "Besides, if tries anything perverted or attempts to do something else that we don't want him to, he looks like interesting prey."

At the predatory looks the Hunt was giving him, Naruto shuddered, "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be on the business end of those arrows in the near future?"

**AN:** As I said, this idea was random. If you want to use the idea, same rules apply. Send me PM or review and I'll send you more details.


End file.
